Systems alliance Military/Jargon
Personnel Per Branch: *Soldier: Military personnel serving in the Army. *Espatier: Military personnel serving in the Navy. *Airman/Airwoman: Military personnel serving in the Air Force. *Sailor: Military personnel serving in the Sea Corps. *Marine: Military personnel serving in the Marine Corps. *Gendarmes: Military personnel serving in the Gendarmerie. *Guards: Military personnel serving in the Ceremonial Guards. Per Rank: *Enlist: Military personnel ranked from serviceman to staff sergeant. *NCO: Military personnel ranked from second chief sergeant to senior chief sergeant. *Officer: Military personnel ranked from second lieutenant to staff admiral. Navy Starship Anatomy External Componets *Beam: the widest part of a ship or a point alongside it. *Belly: The Ventrus of a ship. *Breach: an opening in a hull or bulkhead. Internal facilities and components *Berth: a person's bunk within quarters. *Bridge: the navigation center of a spacecraft where the steering is done. *Brig: a secure area where prisoners are held. *Cabin: Sleeping area for an individual Crew member *CIC: Combat Information Center, the main command center of a spacecraft where the course is set and essential operations of the spacecraft are monitored. The CIC is filled with sensor displays to make sense out of the chaos of combat. *Deck: a floor or level of a spacecraft; often used to describe the walking surface of floors within a ship or the outermost habitable section of a spacecraft. *Engineering (or engine room): area that contains the spacecraft's engines and power generators. *Hangar deck: a stowage facility and takeoff/landing area for auxiliary vessels also called a "shuttle bay". *Quarters: shared sleeping area(s) for the crew. *Sickbay: The spacecraft's hospital; called an infirmary on facilities ashore. *Suite: A-Maisonette sized cabin. Crew Essential *CO: Commanding Officer, the officer responsible for overseeing the overall operation of ship and crew. *Chief engineer: crewperson responsible for the physical components and operational systems of a ship including and especially that of propulsion. *Chief medical officer (also called ship's doctor, "CMO" or Ship's Surgeon): crewperson responsible for the health and physical well-being of the crew. *Helmsman: The crewmember who is in direct control of a vessel's course and speed, and making adjustments as directed by his superiors. *OO: Operational Officer, the officer who is fourth in command of a ship beneath the executive and the commanding officers; often referred to as "number three", "Third officer" or simply "OO". The operational officer is responsible for overseeing internal systems control, communications and sensors, while also coordinating the scheduling of resources, hardware, and system usage for an entire starship. *TO: Tactical Officer, the officer who is third in command of a ship beneath the executive and the commanding officers; often referred to as "number two", "Second officer" or simply "TO". The tactical officer is responsible for maintaining weapon, shield, armor and barrier readiness along with executing firing solutions. *XO: Executive Officer, the officer who is second in command of a ship directly beneath the CO; often referred to as "number one", "first officer", or simply "exec" or "XO". The executive officer is responsible for administrative and personnel matters. Nonessential *Boatswain: a member of a crew who is responsible for docking and decorating the entrance facilities accordingly upon visitation of a high-ranking official or VIP; he/she is also responsible for a formal greeting upon such an arrival. *Science officer: an officer directly responsible for the scientific research conducted aboard a ship. *Steward: a manager of goods and functions aboard a ship. *Yeoman: an assistant to senior officers. Navigation *Course: the direction of travel of a ship or object; courses may be described by destination, by heading (see below), or by bearing (see below). **Alongside: to be "alongside" another ship is to be positioned next to it (typically "abeam") and moving in the same direction and speed; to order a helmsman to "bring us alongside" is to order him to assume this position regarding another vessel. **Bearing: the direction of an object in relation to the ship's heading; the vector of the object's angle is calculated in two 360° arcs that describe the object's position along the horizontal and vertical planes of a vessel. The position is described according to an imaginary clock dial with 12 or o'clock considered as straight ahead. Hours describe horizontal position and minutes describe vertical position. **Boarding maneuvers: maneuvers that allow a ship to to physically link up with another other body (typically at airlocks). **Closing: the act of approaching a particular place or object, typically another ship. **Docking maneuvers: maneuvers that allow a ship to be brought into its dock **En route: refers to a vessel proceeding on course to a destination. **Evasive maneuver: one designed to allow the ship to either miss or be missed by another object. **Heading: the direction of the ship in relation to the center of the galaxy broken down into a 360° arc on the X axis (yaw); another 360° arc is the direction separated by saying "mark" which is the Y axis (pitch). For example, if a commander of a starship wanted a heading of 180 mark 0, he'd want to turn the ship to the southernmost section of the galaxy while keeping the Y axis of the ship parallel to the plane of the galaxy. **Ramming: A course designed to make the ship assuming it to collide with a particular target, often another ship. **Return maneuvers: maneuvers that allow a ship to bring a small craft into its bay. **Rendezvous: to meet another vessel at a pre-determined place and time. **To set a course is to either (as an order) command the ship to be turned to that course, or (as an action) to actually turn the ship to the prescribed course. **Station-keeping: refers to a starship or other spacecraft maintaining a constant position in space relative to another object; this is typically performed using maneuvering thrusters.